


Сложно

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Акааши Кейджи бездна терпения</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сложно

У Акааши Кейджи бездна терпения. Чёртова бездна, глубокая, как Мариинская впадина, огромная, как подводная часть айсберга, от которого над водой обычно виднеется лишь верхушка. Эти залежи терпения математически бесконечны, от плюса до минуса, от полюса до полюса, необъятны и непостижимы. Ничем иным нельзя объяснить факт существования человека, который столь продолжительное время может находиться рядом с Котаро Бокуто и выдерживать эмоциональные качели капитана. "Режим страдающего Бокуто" цветочки по сравнению с тем, что ежедневно ложится на плечи Акааши. В прямом и переносном смысле. Бокуто не знает понятия личное пространство, личное время, да и вообще – что может быть личным там, где всё подчинено общему, командному, совместному. 

Бокуто всегда много, он заполняет собой классы, тренировочный зал, дорогу домой, традиционный столик в забегаловке, где уминает бургеры, и Акааши приходится ждать, потому что _"ну Акааши, ну посиди, ну нам же всё равно по пути"_. И Акааши сидит, и ждёт, у него много терпения.

Бокуто всегда шумный – во время тренировок, игр, сдачи тестов, на улице и дома. Дома у Акааши, разумеется. Момент, когда безоговорочное ежевечернее присутствие Бокуто в доме Акааши стало нормой, сам Акааши ни вспомнить, ни осознать не может. Словно так было всегда. Бокуто сидит на его привычном месте за столом, пьёт из его любимой чашки, злостно нарушает алфавитный порядок коллекции музыкальных дисков, оставляет после себя обёртки от шоколадных батончиков, смятое покрывало на кровати, которое не хочется расправлять, и острое чувство нехватки чего-то важного. Акааши какое-то время пытается поймать за хвост это постоянно ускользающее от него понимание ситуации, но затем оставляет бесплодные попытки. Какое уж тут понимание, если в твою жизнь врывается тайфун по имени Бокуто, переворачивает всё с ног на голову и искренне считает, что так и должно быть.

Бокуто – тактильный маньяк. Как иначе объяснить постоянное присутствие его рук на своём теле, Акааши не знает. То он хлопает его по спине, то по плечам, то тычет локтем в бок, то хватает за руку и куда-то тянет. Играть в видеоигры или смотреть с ним матчи по телеку вообще невозможно: он садится так близко, что Акааши слышит его дыхание. И даже понимает, кто стянул его гель для душа. 

Однажды Бокуто заявляется на порог с футоном под мышкой и, громко топая и шумно дыша, поднимается в комнату Акааши. _"Дома не та обстановка, я не могу там сосредоточиться, у меня ничего не получается, я не сдам тесты, меня отстранят от тренировок, помоги, Акааши"_. Не то чтобы Акааши когда-либо видел попытки Бокуто сосредоточиться, того скорее ведут эмоции и инстинкты, но глядя на то, как неловко он переминается с ноги на ногу, не знает, куда приткнуть футон, как смешно топорщатся всклокоченные волосы, Акааши сдаётся. В конце концов он не железный, у него просто много терпения. _"Это не надолго, всего на неделю-другую, пока не подтяну учёбу, с родителями я договорился"_ , радостно сообщает Бокуто, расстилая футон у кровати, и остаётся на полтора месяца.

За это время Акааши привыкает к тому, что слышит своё имя постоянно. На тренировках члены команды сочувственно поглядывают на него и тут же отводят взгляды. _"Ему, наверное, очень сложно сейчас"_ , слышит он иногда за спиной. _"Кто выдержит такое вообще?"_. Действительно, кто? Акааши мог бы задуматься над этим, если бы у него было на это время. Но времени нет, Бокуто вновь закидывает ему руку на плечо, притягивает к себе, и в ушах привычно звенит от собственного имени. Это так естественно, что Акааши даже не хватает прикосновений, когда Бокуто ударяется в драму и ходит полдня, как надутый сыч, глубоко засунув руки в карманы. 

Понимание приходит неожиданно, далеко за полночь, когда Бокуто уже давно спит на футоне у кровати. Он даже во сне бормочет своё бесконечное _"Акааши, Акааши"_ , и Акааши улыбается в темноте, закинув руки за голову. Иногда сложные вещи на самом деле очень простые. Ведь это так просто – любить Котаро Бокуто.


End file.
